


Australia

by GalaxyWolf20



Series: Australia Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Australia centric, Australia needs a hug, Australian History, Australian Slang, But not really because nation's can die, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Australia is pure adorableness, Violence, War Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWolf20/pseuds/GalaxyWolf20
Summary: The life of a nation has never been easy. Especially for Australia, from being discovered by England, to his first rebellion at the Gold Rush, to his baptism into fire at Gallipoli or during his most darkest times in the Second World War. Australia has faced the trials and has become a strong and courageous nation that we all know and love. This is his story. The story of Australia. Cross-posted on my Fanfiction account under 'GalaxyWolf2.0'
Relationships: America & Australia (Hetalia), Australia & Canada (Hetalia), Australia & England (Hetalia), Australia & France (Hetalia), Australia & Germany (Hetalia), Australia & New Zealand (Hetalia), Australia & Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Australia Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988905
Kudos: 12





	1. Seeing New Land

Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia

England sighed as he leaned against the side of the ship, he stared out to the blue water watching as the waves gently rocked the ship side to side. His past experiences with being on the sea had made him accustomed to its movements and he was able to move about on the vessel as if he was walking on land. He had been taking a small break from the mountains of paperwork on his desk, it seems that the revolutionary war wasn’t enough, but all the paperwork was added to his stress. One of which was where he would be sending all of criminals. The war with America had left him with nowhere to put them, and his jails had become dreadfully overcrowded. Thankfully one of his most loyal explorers had found some seemingly abandoned land a few years ago.

“May as well put them here,” England muttered to himself bitterly.

The scar that America had left on his heart was still so fresh. The memories he had shared with his little brother would plague his mind constantly. The scent of salt and sun in the breeze that carried the ship forward soothed the tense atmosphere surrounding the nation.

His peace was shattered however as the shouts coming from the prisons below pierced the air. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk below deck. After weeks of having to listen to those convict’s shout and make mockeries of themselves had reached his patience limit.

“Sir, would you like me to deal with them?” A soldier had asked England.

“No thank you,” England dismissed, “I’ll take care of them.”

England walked down the creaky wooden stairs into the dark and loud prison cells filled to the brim with people. The prisoners ranged from men to women but they all had one thing in common, they were criminals.

“What the bloody hell is going on down here?!” England had shouted to the people crammed in the cells. The voices were so loud that he had to shout to be heard.

“Oh look boys!” One of the prisoners announced, “It’s his highness himself, aren’t you normally in that fancy office of yours, or always tailing after the royal family.”

“I expect you to shut up, if you know what’s good for you Smith” England hissed while practically spitting out the convicts last name. The other people that were caged in the prison cell all quietened down, they knew the wrath of the Englishman was something to be feared.

Ever since they had first left port in England, Smith and his little gang of friends have made it their personal goal to annoy England and his men for the entire trip. The English nation proceeded to turn his back and walk back up to the main deck when one of his officers had spotted land. It was quite a large blur in the distance that slowly started to grow closer.

XxxxXxxx

Once the boat had made birth, England had stepped onto the sandy shores of the beach. The new land was definitely different to his own home, the sun was harsh as it stung his pale skin, it would probably burn if he spent too long out of the shade. He kicked up some of the soil with his shoe, the ground seemed dry. It would prove difficult to grow anything, no wonder Netherlands didn’t stay when he first sighted this place. 

England sighed, he was here now anyway so he may as well have a look around. 

“I’ll be gone for a few days,” England told one of his men, “If you should need me I won’t be too far.”

England turned his head when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. His quick reflexes kicked in as he ducked out of the way to narrowly avoid a rock that was thrown at him. His eyes narrowed into a glare at the culprit. 

“And make sure Smith here gets an extra whipping tonight” England threatened with an agitated tone. The guard nodded and walked off to relay the orders to the others in command.

England’s gaze caught movement in the trees looking down at him. The only proof that he hadn’t imagined it was the rustling noise that the leaves made. He stared at the tree for a while but he had not seen any more movement, so he brushed his thoughts to the side as he assumed that it was probably a bird or some other creature. So he started his walk into the unknown land, he made sure to be carefully imprint the way back into his mind. This land seemed big and he didn’t want to get lost, especially not in this dry and harsh environment.

The walk was very tiring, and the heat of this land was starting to get to him. Oh lord the heat! Even in the shade it was sweltering. It was hotter than the hottest summer back in his home, and it only looked just after midday. He had stopped at what looked like a small murky lake.

He brought out the small bottle of water he had brought with him and proceeded to refill the water canister. The water that touched his hand as it was plunged into the lake was cool and a refreshing feeling from the heat. After his water bottle was filled up he splashed some of the cool water on his face and neck to try and cool himself down.

He stood up and turned his back to the pond as he observed his surroundings in detail. The land actually wasn’t as bad as he thought, aside from the heat. It had sort of a rugged beauty to it, yet the conditions were practically unlivable. 

He drank from his water bottle as his thoughts wondered back to America once again. Even when he takes some time off from his work and travels thousands of miles away from his home to try and get his mind off that time, the thoughts kept coming back. Was he cursed? Had he really messed things up so much that he had to endure such heartache as punishment? How he wished he had brought alcohol on his trip, it was his way to try and numb the pain.

England was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when he heard a loud splash from behind him. He whipped his head around to see a large reptile like creature a few feet away from him, the creature had its head turned towards the tree that stood rooted closely to the pond. The creature, whatever it was, looked down right menacing with its row of sharp white teeth and what was worse that he didn’t even notice that it was that close to him. He really needed to pay more attention, even when America wasn’t around he was still causing him trouble.

He narrowed his eyes at the tree the creature still hissed at in warning. England had felt as if he was being followed the whole day, it unnerved him at the feeling at being watched in such an unsettling quiet place with only the sounds of the wild life. But he couldn’t see anything, maybe it was just the heat getting to him. So he went searching for a tree to sit under that was a safe distance away from that creature, because whatever it was, it looked dangerous.

*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Hey Guys! Yes I know this chapter is lacking Australia, but just because we didn’t see him appear in this chapter, doesn’t mean he wasn’t there. Besides, someone had to keep England out of trouble while he was wandering around, especially near the crocodile in the billabong ;-)


	2. A New Nation

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

England sat under a shady tree and spent the rest of his day there, while the day had gotten cooler as the sun got lower he had found it quite pleasant under the tree. So England decided to sketch some of the animals and plant life he had seen in the journal he had brought with him. Some of the animals he had seen were very strange, no scratch that, all the animals he had seen were strange. Never in his life had he ever seen anything like them.

One of them looked strangely like a tiny bear and another animal had reddish fur that hopped on two legs!

“The others will not believe any of this,” England spoke to himself. 

The other nations already thought he was crazy when he could see mythical creatures so at least the drawings would provide some sort of proof that these animals were real.

The sun had begun to set when England finished setting up his little make-shift camp. It wasn’t much but with the supplies he had brought with him would suffice for the night. The only sound other than the fire crackling was the cicadas moving among the trees. While England had only saw a portion of this land it seemed big, and with that a feeling of loneliness crept through him, it was so silent here, nothing like this at his home.

He laid down and promptly fell asleep, it had been a long day after all.

XxxxXxxx

England awoke as soon as the sun had risen and that dastardly heat returned. He packed up his camp and put out the remains of the fire. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and was about to continue his way seeing the wonderous yet strange things the land had to offer. Until he heard the leaves above rustling once again, this was the fifth time he had heard the trees move about.  
“I must be hearing things and seeing things,” England muttered to himself, “How can the leaves move when there isn’t any bloody breeze about?”

At that moment something small and grey fell out of the tree above him and landed right onto his head. He let out a frightened scream as he tried to push the bloody thing off him. He was so distracted with trying to get his attacker off him, that he didn’t notice that something else had dropped out of the tree as well and stood right in front of him.

“Oi Steve, get off him would ya?” A heavily thick accented voice spoke, startling the English nation even more.

The attacker had released his head immediately after the voice spoke and sat on the ground in front on England. His red eyes glaring as the tiny bear like creature glared hatefully at the older nation.

England straightened himself and brushed off the dirt that had managed to get onto his clothes during the attack. He then turned to the owner of the voice that had saved him from that ghastly thing. He expected to see one of the criminals who rarely showed kindness to him. Except instead, he saw a small boy.

England froze when he took in the lad’s appearance. Startlingly similar green eyes stared curiously up at him. On top of those eyes were the Kirkland trademark eyebrows, granted they weren’t as thick as his or his own siblings’ but the resembling was unbelievable. They only difference between him and the boy was that the child was a little bit tanner and had chocolate brown hair with two cowlicks to the side. The boy had a casual, yet amused grin plastered to his face as he didn’t at all seemed bothered with the little red eyed growling demon. The thing eyed the older nation one last time before crawling on its four legs over to the small boy, which had bent down to pick up the little furry devil.

“Stay away from that thing!” England warned. He feared what would happen to the child if he came close to the demon, “It’s dangerous.”

But to his utter surprise the animal settled itself on the boy’s shoulder, it was almost as if it belonged to the boy. The boy’s grinned stretched even further in amusement, showing a glimpse of his white teeth.

“Steve? Nah he won’t hurt me he’s just a koala, he’s just saying he likes ya,” The boy stated. Yet England continued to stare uneasily at the animal.

“G’day! My name’s Australia” The brunette introduced, “And well, you’ve already met Steve.”

England blinked in stunned silence. He marvelled at the child, Australia as he called himself, and his accent. It was not one he had heard before and quite frankly it was difficult to tell if he was even speaking English. Then again, what was the child doing out here anyway? He was sure he didn’t see any children aboard the ship he was on, but that would could only mean that he was a nation. But the land was so harsh and seemed unliveable that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind that other people would live here.

“My name is England,” England had introduced. He was such in a state of shock that he almost forgot to introduce himself, how ungentlemanly. “Do you live here?”

Australia nodded at the question, “You’re the bloke from those boats, right?”

“Yes,” England confirmed albeit confused. He didn’t remember seeing this boy at the beach, except…

“Were you the one following me? The one in the trees?” England narrowed his eyes. It was dreadfully rude to not make your presence known and to introduce themselves when in the company of others. Well at least he knew he wasn’t going insane when he thought he heard movement afar from him.

However, Australia didn’t seem phased by the accusation.

“Dead set mate!” Australia replied clearly amused, “You’re lucky I was too. Do you know how many times you came close to death?”

“You mean that creature at the pond?”

“Pond? Oh you mean billabong! Then yeah, that was one of ‘em,” Australia corrected, “and it’s called a crocodile.”

“Oh…well thank you,” England stated. Thank heavens this boy wasn’t in the presence of the queen, she would be appalled at how this boy seemed to be butchering her language, that is if he even was speaking English. Sure he understood him some of the time, but some words he didn’t recognise.  
Australia beamed at the praise that he had received, which made England smile slightly. The child’s happiness seemed to be infectious. 

“So does this mean you’re my mate now?” Australia asked hopeful. He really only had Steve as his best mate and the people in the tribes he grew up with, so he was happy to make a new friend. 

“Sort of,” England explained, “My queen has declared this land to be under the British rule, which then makes you apart of the British Empire.”

Now it was Australia’s turn to be confused, his cowlicks bounced as he tilted his head to the side. He didn’t really know what England was talking about. British Empire and British rule were foreign concepts to him, it made as much sense as a crocodile up a gum tree.

“It means that you will be staying with me until you are old enough to handle things by yourself.” England clarified before thinking about the affect his words actually meant.

What was he doing? Had he learnt nothing with his experience with America? He is still upset with America leaving so why did he just say that he would be raising Australia, did he really want to go through that heartbreak again? What if this boy ended up like America? He doesn’t think he could handle another revolutionary war. England mentally sighed, but he knew he couldn’t leave Australia by himself, he already was worried about the boy’s sanity for hanging around with the…koala was it?

“So that makes you my big brother?” Australia asked. The words made England freeze, he tried to rid his mind from the memories that accompanied those words.

Bright green eyes watched as England seemed to flinch at those words, he wondered if the older nation had some sort of bad history with that word. But Australia smiled once more and suggested something different to try and rid the older nation from his sadness.

“How about ‘Dad’?” Australia asked. In the group he grew up with the younger kids had referred to their parent’s as such so he guessed that word would fit England.

“I suppose that will do,” England said. Anything was better than ‘big brother’ in his opinion. Besides, it did make some sense, after all Australia did share a remarkable resemblance to him, one that even America or Canada didn’t share, except for the blonde hair. But he still had difficulty in fully accepting and opening his heart to another nation so long after America.

England had noticed that it was getting a bit late. When had he lost track of time? He must have been talking with Australia for a while. It was about time he headed back to his ship anyway, while he did have faith that his men would be able to handle the convicts, he wanted to oversee how they were doing. He had asked Australia if he had wanted to come. After all, the boy would be under his rule so he would need to stay with the Englishman, they could go out for one last stroll through his land tomorrow before they set sail for his home.

While he was embarrassed to admit, he had seemed to forget his way he blushed slightly as Australia just laughed and showed him the way back. 

Australia looked around at the groups of people walking around his home, he was in awe, he had never seen this many people before.

“They won’t hurt the animals or people, will they?” Australia asked and he had to almost run to keep up with England as his tiny legs were significantly shorter.

“I’m sure they will learn to adapt,” England had said as he lead the young nation through the crowds of people. 

Australia looked hesitant, an expression the older couldn’t see. But quickly brushed off his concerns, this man seemed trustworthy, but he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because it was really one of the only nations that had ever been kind to him and didn’t turn around and leave upon seeing his home. But maybe it was the similarities Australia noticed between them two, he had always been different from the aboriginals he had grown up with, so when he first saw England he thought they must have been related.

Australia stopped in his tracks, almost running into the older nation. He curiously looked up to see his caretaker talking to someone, and they didn’t looked like a pleasant yarn at that.

“So you actually had to pay a kid to like you?” The man said with a mocking tone.

“I expect you to know your place by now Smith, or do you need yet another reminder,” England had warned the other man.

Australia could sense the tension between the two and decided to intervene. “Ya know, it’s not nice to make fun of people.”

Before the man could react Steve lashed out at the person, clawing at his face. The man yelped in pain before taking off. Australia caught his koala friend in his arms before he hit the ground, the furry little animal growled in appreciation and settled back on the young nation’s shoulder. Australia grinned and laughed as the man was telling one of the officers about a demon koala. A surprised England stood staring at the young nation, it had been a long time since anyone had stood up for him like that.

XxxxXxxx

That night England had taken Australia to sleep in his bed on the boat. He had a lot of paper work to catch up on so he would spend the night in his study. He had pulled the blankets over the shoulders on the small nation and told him a couple of stories from the wars he won when he was younger, he skipped over some for the details to make the story suitable for a child. Yet Australia seemed to enjoy them, listening and hanging on to his every word as he described his victorious battles.

It wasn’t long before Australia’s eyes started to grow heavy and he yawned. It was a long couple of days keeping that pommy out of trouble. So England blew out the candle and proceeded to walk out.

“Good night dad,” Australia mumbled sleepily.

England smiled softly. He immediately came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from loving the small nation, he only hoped that he would raise this child right so that he wouldn’t end up like America had.

“Good night lad” England whispered and closed the door behind him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Awww! Isn’t that so cute! Little Australia and Dad England <3 But oh my lord, you don’t know how annoying it is for this chapter and the previous one to call the animals creatures and bears and the same with the billabong, I kept writing what they actually were but I kept having to delete it because I had to write them as England would see them and not know what they were.   
G’day- Good day, the Aussie way to say Hello  
Bloke- man, dude or guy  
Dead set- Without a doubt  
Yarn- Chat or talk  
Mate- friend  
The koala dropping down on England’s head is a reference to the drop bear myth. Basically, Australians used the myth to scare tourists to think Koalas are evil and going to drop down on them and attack. But it is only a myth…Or is it?? *insert dramatic music*  
Yes, Australia is kind of naïve when he is younger because he doesn’t know how cold and cruel the world can actually be. So when England says that his people and animals will learn to adapt to the changes from Australia’s colonisation he believes, because he doesn’t really know what will happen and the full extent of that.


End file.
